Entrapment
by Blackace70
Summary: Sequel to "Indulgence"; Geo and Palutena's secret yet loving relationship is still going on very strong. But their secrecy is threatened when a certain bounty huntress catches them in the act. Samus promises to keep it quiet... for a price. What is it and how does this affect our couple? Starforce Megaman GeoxPalutena
**Yo everybody Ace here with another Smash fanfic for you guys. This one being a sequel to my previous story "Indulgence" go on and check out that story if you you haven't.**

 **The interesting couple that is GeoxPalutena is back for more fluff filled loving romance. I made a slight mistake in my previous story in where I made Geo 12, when in actuality in all my other stories involving Smash, he's roughly 15-16 of age. You can blame that blunder when due to me writing my Megaman stories. Well regardless, now that I have that out of the way. I can continue with now problems**

 **This story will be a simple two shot. I might make it longer depending on how it goes. But until then, we'll just have to see. So for the time being, sit back and I hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Bros or any of the characters in this story. All property and rights are all own by their respective owners. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy.**

 **-X-**

"So… *Grunts* When does someone plan on telling me… What happened?"

Geo gritted his teeth as he fixed his body for what seemed like the millionth time in the past 20 minutes. The source of all his frustration was the object he was carrying above his head; The remains of Falco's Arwing.

The Smash servant turned his attention from the downed ship to the party in question. Which consisted of the pilot himself, Kirby, Ness and Lucas. Falco coughed into his fist, prompting himself to speak up first.

"Well you see, what had happened was…"

' _Oh God, here we go.'_ Geo thought

"I was up in the air, doing one of my practice runs-"

"He was showing showing off." Ness interrupted, earning a glare from the blue feathered pilot

"As I was SAYING! I was up in my Arwing, showing these two one of my training training runs." Falco then pointed to Kirby "Then out of nowhere; this little puffball appears and clips me on the side of my plane!"

Geo paused in his heavy lifting to look at the supposed Ace Pilot, then towards the pilot's plane. The Arwing's left wing was completely torn off, and two of the G-Diffusers were badly damaged. How was any of this, a mere 'clip'?!

Kirby, the aforementioned puffball, paused from eating an apple that he currently had in his possession. The Star Warrior made a small happy noise before literally inhaling the red fruit in one gulp. Everyone stared at the pink fighter before letting out an exasperated sigh.

It wasn't long before Geo and Company arrived at the repair garage. Geo set the Arwing down on one of the docking stations and wiped his forehead.

"There…" He breathe. He turned to Falco "Me and Volnutt are gonna assess the plane for any further damage later on. But trust me when I say; the next time this shit happens again Lombardi. I'm having Master, not only deport your plane back to your world for repairs. I'm gonna ask him to leave it there!"

Falco started to protest, but Geo wasn't having none of that "No buts! Me and Volnutt, especially Volnutt, are pissed off and tired of having to keep fixing your plane. This is third time you've destroyed your plane in TWO MONTHS!"

Any more arguments left in Falco died with that one statement. Ness and Lucas were snickering at the anthro's misfortune while Kirby let out a yawn. Geo put a hand to his head, already hearing the rageful curses that his Legends counterpart would be spouting sometime soon. His eyes opened and the boy lifted his head. As if he noticed something.

"Alright guys, fun's over. Now if you can you all leave, I'd like to close this place up."

Agreeing, everyone started out of the garage to go do their own respective things. Geo watched them all leave; once he made sure they were all gone. A smile appeared on his face.

"They're gone" He called out

Suddenly a hand playfully covered the young boy's eyes while a second one wrapped around his waist. Palutena let out a grin as she snuggled her boyfriend into her.

"How's it going?" She asked

Geo sighed "Nothing old or new; Same shit, different day."

"Rough day?"

The brunette shook her head "Rough no. Tired and irritating, yes."

Palutena didn't say anything, but instead brought her boyfriend closer. She leaned in for a kiss but was stopped by Geo.

"Wait."

Palutena was confused by the action until she heard footsteps approaching. Walking back to the garage's entrance was none other than Falco.

"Hey uh, Geo? I know you're upset about the plane. But, you're not gonna mention any of this to Fox, are ya?"

The young boy groaned "No"

"Great" Falco then noticed Palutena in the room with them "Oh hey Pal, what're you doing here?"

Palutena gave a well acted shrug "Eh, was walking around when I saw Geo and you guys walking with a giant totaled plane in hands. Lose a dogfight with someone, Lombardi?"

"Yes, and his name's Kirby." Falco grunted "Well, that's all I wanted to ask. Later G."

With that; the feathered pilot left the garage. Palutena smiled at the now absent anthro and once again, made to lean in for a kiss. Only to be stopped by Geo's finger on her lips.

"Not yet" He said simply with his eyes closed.

Palutena, again was confused, and slightly frustrated by the action. Until a raged filled scream pierced the air.

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

The couple turned their heads to the source of the scream. Appearing from the back entrance of the garage; was a shocked Volnutt. Who was on the verge of the crushing his drink that he was clutching in his hand.

"Whose plane is this?!" He demanded; praying to every God that it wasn't who he hoped it was.

"Falco's" Geo replied bluntly, seeing no point in dancing around the inevitable.

Volnutt made no immediate vocal responses. Only the sound of on his robotic hand crushing his smoothie, filled the air of the garage. He turned on his heel and quietly walked out the door. As the door began to close, both servant and Goddess got a taste of the Legends Megaman ire.

"THAT STUPID, PIECE OF FU-"

Anymore of the sentence was cut off by the door closing shut. All that could be heard was muffled yelling coming from the wall adjacent to them, until they became faint. It was when Volnutt passed by the Garage's open entrance did they hear more of the Legend's Megaman irate venting

"-I'VE TOLD HIM TIME AND TIME AGAIN TO TAKE IT EASY WITH THE PLANE. CAUSE I GET TIRED OF FIXING THIS SHIT. WELL, HE'S SHIT OUT OF LUCK THIS TIME; CAUSE I'M NOT SETTING ONE FINGER ON THAT THING!"

"Is he gonna be alright?" Palutena asked a bit concerned as she heard the yelling grow fainter

"Eh, give him a couple of hours. He'll get over it."

Palutena shrugged her shoulders, then gave Geo and hopeful look "Now?"

Geo smiled and nodded "Sure, no-"

The whole word didn't even make out of his mouth before he found himself pressed against the wall, Palutena's lips smashing against his own. Closing his eyes, Geo wrapped his arms around his lovely Goddess. While the woman in question unconsciously stretched her hand out towards the garage's front entrance switch on the wall. Hearing the entrance beginning to close; Palutena felt she was home free to get a little 'friskier' with her boyfriend. And soon the young smash servant found his back against the work table. Palutena ensuring that she was in charge for the duration of this session.

Had the couple been mindful of their surroundings. They would have noticed someone standing outside the garage. Snapping a picture of them in the act just as the garage door was closing.

Deep blue eyes narrowed as they stared at the picture in their newfound possession.

-X-

"Note to self: making out on the garage workbench. NOT a good idea."

Walking through the hallway of the mansion, Geo was stretching and arching his back of the strain that was put on it. He let out a sigh of relief when he heard and felt some of his bones pop back into place. Had he'd known Pal was going to attack him on the table, he would've moved those tools out the way beforehand.

He was distracted in his stretching, he failed to noticed that he bumped into someone. Cursing himself silently for being careless, he looked up and made to apologize to the person. He was surprised to see that it was Samus.

"Oh sorry Samus, I wasn't paying attention." The boy apologized sheepishly

Samus stared at him neutrally, then muttered "It's fine."

There was an awkward silence between the two and Geo found himself shifting from one foot to the other. Out of all of the Smashers that lived within the mansion. Samus was known as the quietest of them all, even giving Game and Watch, and Mewtwo a run for their money in terms of silence. Despite being a veteran fighter, the blonde hunter has made it a point to keep to herself most of the time and away from other fighters. That didn't mean she was entirely closed off, she still interacted with them, but only when she found it necessary. Other than that, no one could really get to know the bounty hunter. Not without the lack of trying on their part mind you.

Seeing that there was nothing else. Geo continued on "Well I guess I'll see you around then."

Just as he was about to walk off when Samus suddenly grabbed his wrist. He looked back in confusion

"Um Samus, is there something you need-"

"I know about you and Palutena."

Geo's eyes widened as he unconsciously tensed up "What?"

"Your relationship," The blonde hunter clarified evenly "I know all about it."

Geo started to sweat a little; letting out a shaky laugh, he darted his eyes elsewhere "Relationship, what relationship?" He lied "Me and Pal, uh, Palutena aren't in any-"

He was cut off by Samus showing him a picture of him and Palutena kissing inside the garage. The blonde grew a faint smirk at the sight of the young boy paling at her evidence. She quickly moved the picture out of reach when he tried to make a snatch for it.

"Please don't tell anyone about this." Geo begged, bringing his hands together in a pleading manner "Me and Pal doesn't want anyone to know about this yet."

Samus gave the boy a smile "Don't worry I won't tell anyone." Geo let out a sigh of relief "That is, if you do something for me."

Relief immediately reverted back to worry "What is it?" He asked hesitantly

Samus turned around, not answering immediately "After dinner, come to the roof of the mansion." She was about to walk off when she paused and glanced back "You're free to bring Palutena if you want. Doesn't really matter to me."

With that, the bounty hunter walked off with a sense of satisfaction washing over her. Geo could stare at the spot that Samus occupied just moments ago. He slumped his shoulders, a sick feeling in his stomach.

"Oh this isn't good."

-X-

"Geo, is something the matter?"

Secluded all alone in the pool behind the mansion, was Palutena and Geo. Geo was sitting at the edge of the pool, his legs dipped in the water. While Palutena, was in the pool herself, her upper body supported by a pool chair. The Goddess cast a worried glance to her boyfriend when she noticed him mindlessly swinging his legs around in the water.

Geo snapped up at Palutena calling out to him "Huh? What?"

"Is. There. Something. Wrong?" She repeated, emphasizing every word

When Geo didn't respond to her, Palutena wordlessly slipped from her chair and into the water. She swam underneath and surfaced up before Geo, leaning her body against his legs.

"What's the matter, sweetie? You know I don't like seeing you upset." She placed a hand on his face "Something's clearly bothering you, what is it?"

Letting out a morose sigh Geo looked at his girlfriend "Samus knows about...us."

There was a brief silence as Palutena blinked slowly "Excuse me?"

"Samus found out that we're dating." Geo repeated more clearly

"I see…"

If Palutena was genuinely surprised by this information, she wasn't showing it. Instead, the Goddess merely moved away from Geo and let the calm water keep her afloat "Oh well, I guess I shouldn't be surprised." She said "I mean it was only a matter of time before we got caught. Nothing we can do about it now."

Floating sideways across from Geo, she tilted her head towards him "So did she tell anyone yet?"

"Actually, no." Geo spoke "Despite finding out, Samus said she wouldn't tell anyone about it." He paused for a moment "At least, for a price."

Palutena's eyes widened slightly before narrowing "Price?"

"Samus said that she'll keep our relationship a secret, only if I do something for her. She hasn't told me what it is though."

By the time he finished, the Goddess was standing straight up in the pool "So basically, she's blackmailing you." She said with clenched fists

Geo flinched under her glare "W-Well, I wouldn't called it that."

"But that's basically what it is." Palutena countered with narrowed eyes, squeezing the water out her long hair as she climbed out the pool.

"Come on, Pal; that's a bit unfair. Do you really think someone like Samus would do something like that?" Geo questioned, to which Palutena remained quiet "Look, if you makes you feel better, come with me. She did say, she wouldn't mind if you came to hear her out."

Wrapping her towel around her body, Palutena looked at her boyfriend "Oh believe me." She bent down and caressed his face "I _intend_ to."

With that Palutena teleported back to her room. Leaving her concerned boyfriend alone in the pool.

-X-

"So you came, that's good… Though I guess I shouldn't be surprised to see her here."

Night came at the Smash and at the roof Samus was leaning with her back against the guard rail. Her face remained impassive towards the light glare Palutena was currently giving her.

Seeing the tension rising Geo decided to speak up "Um, why don't you tell us the reason you called me out here for?" He asked

Samus visibly sighed through her nostrils, her features slumping a bit "To be honest, I didn't really know how to go about this." She said "I never been in a situation like this before. And I figured that you'd be my best option."

Geo and Palutena looked at each other in confusion. What trouble could be bothering Samus so much that she'd need Geo's help?

Samus took a deep breath "I...need your help in asking out Rock." She said

Geo blinked while Palutena gaped like a fish "What?" they said simultaneously

The bounty huntress bit her lip, her cheeks started to turn red "I wanna ask your cousin out on a date."

Geo stood there stunned, unable to figure what to say to this. (Un)fortunately, Palutena seemed to have recovered first.

"Doth mine divine ears deceiveth me?" Palutena exaggerated mockingly "Did Samus just say she has a crush on someone, Rock no less?"

Any anger Palutena had towards the bounty huntress dissipated. Hearing that Samus, the supposed emotionless drone has a crush on someone. The Goddess made her way to the flustering woman and grabbed her shoulders.

"I never would've guessed the quiet and emotionless Samus was even capable to the concept of love."

Samus huffed blowing a strand of hair from her face, her apparent irritation showing. Geo, who managed to come out of shocked state, decided to save Samus from any more teasing from his Goddess girlfriend

"Alright Pal, that's enough. You wouldn't like it if someone made fun of you for liking me now, would you?" He stated

Palutena maintained her grin, but nonetheless relented. Geo then focused his attention to Samus "So then, you want to date Rock. I can't honestly say that it's my place to keep you from dating him. But what could I do to help you?"

Samus went quiet, not sure on how to answer him. Palutena, looking back and forth between the two let out a notable sigh "My, you guys are pathetic."

Both huntress and servant looked at the Goddess "Really, at times like this. This is where the wisdom and aid of a Beautiful Goddess comes in really handy."

She wrapped her arms around Samus' shoulder and poked her chest "No worries, Aran, by the end of the day tomorrow. You'll have that cute little android in your arms yet."

"Oh boy, this can't be good." Geo groaned

"Oh? Is that skepticism I hear in your voice?" Palutena said casting a sideway glance to her boyfriend "Do you doubt that my plans won't succeed?"

Geo shook his head "I don't expect it to fail, but I do expect it to derail…badly."

Palutena gave a curt 'humph' "A boyfriend shouldn't hold such little faith in their girlfriends." Her pout then morphed into a smile "Besides, with what I have planned. Everything should be fine."

Geo deadpanned at his girlfriend's confident optimism, he facepalmed feeling another groan escape his lips. Samus despite her embarrassment, couldn't help but sweatdrop at the scene between the two. Though inwardly, she was beginning to think of whether or not all this was a good choice.

' _God, I hope this wasn't a mistake.'_

End of Part 1

 **And with this, part one is done. Hopefully I can get the second part up soon.**

 **Now that we've seen Samus' intentions, what will happen from here. And what does Palutena have in mind to deal with her problem. Who knows, but I promise you, it's going to be good.**

 **As usual, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. If you did, then please be kind enough to leave a Fave/Follow/and or Review and be sure to check out my other works. Until then…**

 _ **See you next time**_ **^_^**


End file.
